Ti amo, Mostro
by ScabraHari
Summary: Zita is now terrified of Ezio once she sees him finish an Assassination contract, What will she do to make him feel again and her to get over the horror of death? Ezio/Oc Smut Don't like Don't read.


**_"Get away from me you-you murderer!"_**Zita screamed, backing away from the tall assassin; repeatedly bumping into boxes and other goods that were scattered around the ship docks.

"Zita, please…It's okay." Ezio removed his hood and extended his hand. She knew it was him, and that's exactly why she was so angry and scared.

Tears poured down her cheeks from her blue eyes as the scene replayed in her head. She hated murderers. She hated death. All Zita could do was stare into those cold grey eyes as she finally backed into a wall that not even she could climb.

"Zita, It had to be done! Please just let me explain, _Il mio amore_."

Zita had accidently seen Ezio finish up an assassination contract. It was far from a clean, quick kill. She of course knew of his work, but could never truly accept that he was just another ruthless killer. Not until she saw the body dangling from the ships tip did she come to the realization. The victim was hanging by a rope around his neck, choking while he bled out into the ocean. Each laceration and the way his eyes bugged, pleading for help, scarred her memory.

"_Mostro_!" Zita screeched, kicking dirt into Ezios eyes. "Ottenere via! Ottenere via!" She sobbed as Ezio shielded his face from the dirt and rocks and turned back around to grab Zitas arm.

"Zita! Zita stand still!" He commanded harshly, covering her mouth and roughly shoving her against the wall completely.

Zitas blue eyes never left his grey orbs as she inhaled the smell of the drugs on his gloves that he often had in case of emergencies where he needed to capture someone alive.

All she saw as she faded from consciousness were those shining grey eyes.

_Was he….Was he crying?_

Zita awoke to the strong smell of coffee. She looked around, it was Leonardo's house. What was she doing there? And in his bed none the less. Last she remembered she was with _Ezio_. Or was that just a horrible, horrible nightmare? She perked up and out of her thoughts as the door swung open.

"Ah! _Signora Zita,_ You are awake!" Leonardo greeted, walking in with a tray of breakfast and the bitter coffee she disliked oh so much.

"I was worried Ezio had poisoned you, the way you have been sleeping this past day!"

_'So it wasn't a dream…' _Zita thought as she accepted the food and drink, taking a sip of the unusually sweet coffee.

She looked at it questioningly, then up to Leonardo.

"Ah, Ezio made that for you. He added cream and sugar." He said as he sat down beside her.

'I understand what you saw, _Signora Zita_. Please understand-"

"That there is nothing to understand. " She threw the coffee across the room, irate at what Ezio had done and how Leonardo tried to defend him. Zita rose from the bed only to fall, still weak from the drug.

"Ah!" She gasped, skinning her knee on the stone. Leonardo went to pick her up just to be shoved away.

"Get away! You're just as guilty as Ezios sorry Arse!" Zita cursed, standing up and leaning on the wall as she inched herself towards the door.

Suddenly a dark figure stood in front of her.

"Ezio! Move out of my way!" Zita hissed, only to lose her balance and fall into his arms. Ezio picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed.

"Leonardo, I know this is a lot to ask but will you please go to the doctor to get some herbs for dizziness?" Ezio asked, laying Zita on the bed as she tried kicking him and pushing him away.

Leonardo smiled half-heartedly and bowed.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few hours I have errands to run anyways." He said, leaving the room and closing the door.

"_Capretto, _Little one-"

"Don't speak my names,_Diavolo!_" Spat Zita and she curled away from him once again.

"Zita, He was a _target_! That man was not only a Templar but a murderer of innocents! Tell me, how am I not just in killing him?"

"You speak of them as monsters, but have you looked at yourself? You're just as low as them!" She challenged. It didn't take her long to regret those words though as Ezio lost all emotion in his face.

"Just as low as them, huh?" He cringed, clenching his fists and standing up from his spot on the red blanketed bed.

"Do you think I asked for this vendetta? You think I want to end lives? I do not know who these men are, or their families. Do you ever think I regret what I do? Or do you think about the many times I've wished to end this all, including my life? Now tell me, how did I ask for this?" Before Zita could answer Ezio turned away and strode towards the door. She knew he was upset, possibly even crying. To see a man cry, a trained _assassin_ at that made Zita sick to her stomach.

"Ezio…" she murmured, gathering up enough strength to stumble towards him, just to fall again and be caught in those strong arms. Zita was shaking, terrified. But still she laid her head on his chest that for once was free of armor. In-fact, she had never seen his without heavy metal chest plating's or guards.

Zita tippy-toed up, leaning in for a kiss. "Let me make you feel again, _Il mio amore_." She whispered as Ezio securely wrapped her up in a tight embrace and leaned inward to meet her lips, desperately trying to make her stop shaking.

Zita was never the kind to wear lipstick; Ezio always enjoyed that about her. She was always so free in spirited and joyful. A wave of sorrow overcame him suddenly and he shook his head, pulling away he said:

" Zita…I am corrupt just as you said. I am no good for you. I am no good at all." Ezio murmured into her ear, still holding her close.

"Ezio, I don't care." Zita whispered, kissing his cheek. Ezio still felt numb, but her touch warmed him.

Every caress form Zitas rough hands on his scarred face made him want her more as he laid her on the bed once again. This time though he hovered over her, letting the dark skinned thief run her hands down his back and under his shirt; un-tucking it and pulling it over his head.

Zita continued kissing Ezio, from his soft lips to his well-defined jaw, down to his neck and collar bone. Meanwhile, Ezios hands were firmly placed on her hips as he grinded into her, making himself harden. Normally, Ezio would jump at the chance to please a woman, but instead he decided to see what Zita was made of.

Zita ran her hands down Ezios chest, his body was smooth and well-built, definitely pleasing to her eyes. Ezio began to work on her shirt, pulling the dark blue material over her dark haired head. She was the kind that never really wore a bra, but Ezio could tell she need not to.

Ezio massaged her perky breasts, they weren't large, but a handful still as he continued his work. He bent over to lick and nibble on her dark nubs, kissing and sucking on them gently. Zita squirmed and blushed. This wasn't her first time, but that didn't mean she did this often and therefore was still very sensitive.

Tired of squirming and moaning Zita softly nudged Ezio to rise. She blushed at what she was about to do as she untied his dark brown pants and rubbed on the growing bulge. Zita pulled out his large erection, stroking it and handling him. Ezio noticed how red Zita was in the face and smiled.

"Zita, there's no need-Ah!" He groaned as she took the tip into her mouth, sucking gently on it and trialing her hand down the shaft.

This was definitely not what she was used to. Zita pulled away and left butterfly kisses down his member, licking and sucking on certain spots. She loved hearing him groan as she took more of him into her mouth. Zita knew there was much more she had to do to make him feel again though. After a moment she pulled away, meeting hazy grey eyes as she looked up.

Ezio was trying to catch his breath as she stroked him and finally pulled off the rest of his clothes. She herself was getting very turned on as Ezio leaned back on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. Zita removed the last of her clothes and positioned herself on top of him.

Finally, after a moment's hesitation she slid down onto his fully erect organ. Zita cried out in pain, cursing loudly as she lost her grip and completely took his entire shaft inside of her.

"Ah! Ezio! _Dannare_!"

Ezio held Zitas shivering body close, nibbling on her ears as he whispered to her.

"Tch. You shouldn't have been so hasty, little one." He teased, Zita was only a year younger than him but he continued nicknames such as 'Kid' and 'Little One'.

"Shut up! You are lucky I'm doing this for y-Ah oh my God!" She moaned as Ezio grinded into her sex.

The pain faded soon, like she noted this was not her first time, but this was her biggest, Ezio groaned as he thrusted into her, feeling every detail of her body, from running his hands down Zitas wide hips and curvy legs to memorizing that cute mole on her stomach and inner thigh.

It had been a long time since Ezio had made love, not since he seduced Rosa, only to break up with her shortly after.

Ezio guided Zitas hips as she rode him, giving her control over how much he felt. Ezio grew restless of this position though, there was one that he much rather loved. He motioned for Zita to stop and get off of him; as soon as she was off of him he flipped her onto her hands and knees.

"Ezio! _Che diavolo ci fai_?" Zita's face was a bright red, especially for her dark complexion.

Ezio paid no mind to her and he positioned himself back into her sex, pushing roughly into her as he grabbed her hips. Zita moaned loudly, this was a new position for her, it may have been embarrassing but oh God it felt amazing to them both!

Ezio leaned over her, holding Zitas body close to his as he continued pushing in and out was loudly exclaiming his name.

_"Ezio! Ezio!"_ She repeated, moaning his name as her mind glazed over. Ezio was grinding and making circular motions into her, going in as far as he could. Finally, without warning he exploded into her.

"_Ezio!" _Zita gasped out as she was filled with his warmth.

He continued still, pulling out and turning Zita over onto her back.

"Zita, let me see your eyes." He whispered, caressing her face as he took on a slower more gentle pace.

Zitas brilliant blue eyes were half-lidded with pleasure as she managed to breath out a sentence.

"Ezio…I was supposed to make you feel, not the other way around." Ezio smiled, staring into her orbs and pushing in and out with a slow, gentle pace.

Zitas mouth formed an O' Shape as he would go in slowly and teasingly, hitting her sweet spot every time. Once again their lips met in a passion as Ezio increased his pace, rubbing her nubs and biting her lips.

She gasped as Ezio once more hit into her sex; exclaiming with a white haze over her eyes she bit her lip and tightened around Ezios member, forcing him to succumb to his pleasure as well.

As Ezio pulled out and collapsed beside Zita, he smiled and pulled her to himself.

"_Zita. Ti amo…_" He whispered, feeling human once again if even for this moment.

"_Ti amo, Ezio." _ Zita smiled, ,gratified both sexually and emotionally.

Zita still felt a trembling terror deep inside, but this experience made her notice that Ezio was still human. He had a heart for being a "_Mostro_" and a heart breaker. She knew this wouldn't last, but for now this was all she need.

**A/N:**

**Well then, another smut fiction, this time with Assassins creed ll Ezio! Please if you flame at least do a critique and not mindless 'omfg is sucks Templar ballz'. Also, expect some sequels coming soon as I feel I left this story and my LotR story hanging.**

**Anyways, here's a translation of all the Italian I used in here!**

_Ti amo – I love you_

_Che diavolo ci fai- What the hell!_

_Dannare!- Dammit!_

_Il mio amore-My love_

_Diavolo- Devil_

_Signora- Mrs or Miss_

_Ottenere via- Get Away_

_Mostro- Monster_


End file.
